


Often

by Hipsta_Pllleeaassee (jordanbelfort)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bottom Louis, F/M, Football Player Louis, M/M, Punk Zayn, Smut, Teenagers, Top Zayn, zouis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanbelfort/pseuds/Hipsta_Pllleeaassee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis were always the couple that needed to be together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Often

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! I haven't posted in years but I was feeling inspired so I thought I should write! I might make this a series but just tell me what you think!

    Zayn was someone who caught everyones attention the minute he walked into a room. He got out of his car at St. Pete High School and all the eyes were immediately on him, but even more on the boy on his arm, Louis. Louis and Zayn had gotten together in Junior year when Zayn had been a Junior and Louis a Freshman, and had been inseparable ever since. They attracted everyone and no one had seen a more perfect couple, Zayn who was reserved and seen with a cigarette in his mouth and Louis who played football and was known as being a class clown.

   He had caught Zayn’s attention one day after school when he was running to his car to grab his kit, shirtless, and Zayn saw his abs glisten with sweat in the late afternoon sunlight and he knew that he was fucked. Before he knew it, he had called Louis’ name and asked him about the Psych homework for that night, even though he had already completed it during class when Louis was fucking about with the other kids. Unsurprisingly enough Louis had no idea what the homework was and it all ended with Zayn having to tell him the homework and then say that he only asked because he wanted to talk to him. Louis had started blushing and bit his lip while walking closer to Zayn until he was only a few steps away.

    It was then that Zayn realized that he couldn’t hold himself back with the younger boy in such close proximity and surged forward, attacking Louis mouth with his own. Louis was shocked for only a few seconds until he moaned into Zayn’s mouth and surrendered to whatever Zayn wanted to do. The older boy moved down the others throat, sucking and biting the whole way. Louis couldn’t control his hips and he started rocking into the older crotch, making Zayn moan against his throat. It ended with messy hand jobs, sticky briefs, and Louis skipping football practice that day in favor of grabbing a bite with Zayn. The dusk turned into night with Louis’ puffy lips around Zayn’s cock and cum coating his throat, Zayn whispering hoarsely “ _ **You’re mine**_ ”.


End file.
